narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kegareta Kamizuru
Kegareta Kamizuru is an aspiring ninja originating from the Land of Earth. Kegareta was brought up in a violent part of the Village, near the west outskirts of Iwagakure where he was trained for several years until his masters realised his potential and sent him to the academy so that, one day he would become an excellent warrior. Kegareta was soon moved up to chunin after 3 years of rigorous training. As the days past, Kegareta had gained a curse mark from an unknown cause, this led him bein sent to the Iwagakure assassination camp and was paired up with Ryūshi Mū who he looked up to. Appearance Kegareta is a legal adult with above average height with a lean frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build for his age from his diet, martial art and sports training. His eye colour is mostly white with his pupils being a very light shade of grey. His hair is short and spiky with a hint of blond to it. He likes to keep it short as for it not to interfere with his combat. While he usually wears a lot of clothes, when in battle, it is usually ripped off to give grace in his movements. However, his casual attire is ever changing and as of now, he has never been seen wearing a head protector. His most common attire consists of a white sleeveless shirt. Personality Kegareta Kamizuru is described as someone whose looks does not compliment his intelligence. At first sight, he seems ruthless and like a brute, but in reality, he's very mature and smart in different ways. Eiki is very intelligent as aforementioned, but he can be very intimidating with his looks which make people overlook him. He has good morals, he does not like to lie about who he really is or his intentions.Ever since his childhood, Kegareta has always wanted to help people. But this goes hand in hand with his fame which caught up to him, causing him to lose this nature. One of Kegareta's more prominent and permanent traits is him not taking things seriously and having to make jokes out of serious situations which may cause harm instead of anything good. Natural Abilities Kegareta seems to possess the ability to adapt to ninjutsu styled attacks which give him a huge advantage over all other opponents that specialise in ninjutsu. Kegareta has also seen possessing the ability to be not affected by Genjustu to any extent, even breaking out of Edo Uchiha's genjutsu. Kegareta possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to fully regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues or cells with far greater speed and efficiency than normal humans. The full extent of this power is currently unknown but is rumoured to have exceeded the healing factors most healing ninjutsu. He is highly resistant to heated elements such as fire or lava. This makes him a fierce danger to anyone that uses fire style techniques. He was once shown to completely tank a lava coated Rasengan. Kegareta has come back from broken limbs, a broken neck and his left side completely smashed. However cold temperature natures affect Kegareta greatly has an Ice Release jutsu could absolutely devastate Kegareta. All five senses are enhanced beyond comprehensibility, he can detect sounds from miles away and could also keep up with the speed of Edo Uchiha simply with his eyes. One of the scariest parts of fighting Kegareta Kamizuru is his Burning Ash mode. Kegareta hasn't gained any abilities throughout his life as he wasn't put in the academy and chūnin practice for long. However, he has learned how to dodge attacks with ease from Ryūshi Mū while fighting. Taijutsu And Physical Prowess Kegareta was born in a very dangerous period of time, this caused him to learn to fight for himself which put him above other students in his early days. He was able to suppress the air into his chakra to pump the chakra up to the point of explosion. He then lets this all out onto his muscles to accelerate the rate of his speed. This is done throughout stressful moments which saves him at many points of his life. He spent most of the time with his teammates building up his strength, resistance to pain and agility. During this time, he had built up his strength so much "His body literally turned to burning ash". This is where he got the Burning Ash mode. Kegareta was not only a quick learner but was able to catch up to the higher Chūnin starters in his academy days. This gave him attention which promoted him quickly. As a master fighter, Kegareta can deflect attacks easily and block attacks up to 100 of times stronger than him. He was shown lifting 2 Tengai Shinsei with ease and throwing them towards his enemies, instantly destroying them. He was able to deflect attacks as fast and strong as the Raikages and was able to go toe to toe with the strongest of his generation. Stats ----